The present disclosure relates to a portable medicinal-liquid administering device that continuously or intermittently administers medicinal liquid filled in a medicinal liquid container into a living body by pressing a pressing member, which is operated by driving force from a driving source, toward the medicinal liquid.
For example, JP 2010-535057 A discloses a medicinal-liquid administering device in FIGS. 17a and 17b, which includes a reusable part, and a disposable part that is attachable to and detachable from the reusable part. The reusable part of the medicinal-liquid administering device includes a reusable-side threaded part to which driving force from a driving source is transmitted. The disposable part includes a disposable-side threaded part that meshes with the reusable-side threaded part when the disposable part is attached to the reusable part, and transmits, to a plunger rod, the driving force transmitted from the driving source to the reusable-side threaded part.